The power of the triforce
by Zelda Sheik
Summary: What if Zelda (BotW) awoke her power on time? And all the champions were alive. She has to rule Hyrule, as the King is dead now, the Council asks for her to fulfill her duty and marry her betrothed prince Marth. Link X Zelda X Marth Rated M for safety (lemon in the last chapter)


What if Zelda had her power on time?

Link x Zelda x Marth (ooc)

It was the last chance of success. Lanayru's spring. She was prepared, tradition said she had to fasten and dress in white, just like priestess who dedicated their lives to the goddess did back in the temple of time.

Link watched her from a nearby place under a tree, looking for any sign of an enemy around, yet the day was quieter than usual, he didn't feel any threath close. He knew all other champions would be waiting for them by the mid of the day, on the nearby road leading to the bridges built in the compound. The princess seemed tranquil, but she couldn't deny her true despair to obtain her power, whathever that implied.

Morning air felt fresh on her skin. Zelda went deep into the spring and started praying.

"Goddess, I find myself in a humble manner, to ask for your assistance on this difficult times, please allow your wisdom to..."

Suddenly, on her head she felt an aching pain, like thunder pearcing her mind, she strongly closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was horrified of what she was seeing: Fire consuming field around her, the sky was dark, several ef the guardians built by sheikah people were glowing in a bright red light, causing chaos and destruction. Suddenly she saw an image of herself standing on a nearby place and then she saw him.

"Link! That's not me!" She tried screaming, without making any sound, horrified seeing a laser pointing right at her knight's heart, who was badly injured and covered in mud, about to sacrifice his own life for her, or what seemed a clon of her...

"Stop! Please!" She had to stop this none sense, she ran towards Link what seemed to be hours, she didn't wanted to lose him... not him. Her body reacted faster than her mind could think, she couldn't conceive a world without him.

Suddenly, watching something unusual, same as her own reflection, she put herself in front of her protector, raising one hand and making a big sphere of light, her body went trough her reflection simultaneously, like an ethereal being, fusing itself and releasing that power in a ray of light trough the whole field, the guardian in front of them and all the others ceased their activity, falling to the ground and turning their pieces into a bright blue.

"Zelda! Zelda! Princess!" Said the young man by her side.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eye lids were the blue eyes of her appointed knight looking at her from a short distance"

"Blue... they at blue now... just like your eyes"

Blushing, and still on the ground Link took some distance from the princess' face and asked

"Princess... that light... How was it possible? Has your power manifested at last?" He spoke smiling

"I... what happened?" She asked realizing Link was wet from his waist down, and seeing she was below the tree he was before.

"After a minute I saw you raise your hand, and a big ball of light appeared in front of you in the middle of a strong wind current, the whole thing exploded, after that you fainted into the water and.. I brought you here" he explained with exaggerated hand gestures and bright eyes.

Her mind was spinning. She remembered the scene where she was in the middle between the guardian and... "Link!" She screamed, while she jumped to his arms, hugging him and burning her head on his chest, tears began flowing incessantly, and her weeps broke the silence of that place.

The young knight didn't know how to react, and his hand remained down, hugging her softly moments after. Her crying didn't stop, among her babbling he heard the phrase

"Don't die please"...

"Princess..." he said, not so sure of how to continue his phrase

"I'm here... I won't leave, I'll protect you... always"

When she heard those words, she felt a warm sensation coming from her chest, the marks of the trifurca on her hand began glowing in a spectacular way, while around her an aura of wind began forming, like a current which made her hair and the trees nearby move along.

This broke the hug they were on, and the light went out.

"I... this power... it happens when..."

And seeing her hand closely, closing her eyes she imagined her knight once more hugging her, while she blushed fiercely when she opened her eyes and saw the triforce glowing once more.

"Finally your prayers have worked!" Affirmed Link, excited to know the princess had accomplished her mission at last, something he know she was deeply troubled about.

"Well... this... is an unexpected surprise... the way my powers are..." she mentioned blushing, evading the young man's eyes, her heart was pounding fast.

"We have to tell the champions! And of course to the king!" Link said determined, happy to share the good news, even if Zelda didn't seemed happy about it, she seemed more confused than happy.

"It's almost mid day,... yes... it would be better if we reunite with Daruk... and the others." She said feeling a little down.

They saw the four figures waiting for them on the road. It was Princess Mipha, Revali, Daruk and Urbosa. All expecting anxiously.

Zelda arrived with a concerned look on her face, still meditating in telling them that the source of her power was non other than... her feelings for Link.

"And? Don't leave us in suspense!" Said Daruk watching them approach.

"It worked... the power to fight evil was manifested, the power of light... or that it's what I think so" she said, showing them her hand glow and expanding the power at her will, blushing while watching Link in the corner of her eye staring at her.

Daruk cheered, while Urbosa hugged her with a smile, Mipha was happy too, and Revali came close to her, touching her forehead.

"I hope you didn't catch a fever your majesty... your face seems completely red, and it's likely so much commotion can make you fatigued" he said in a worried face.

"I'm... ok, in fact... I had a vision of the future... guardians and sacred beasts turned against us and... Link... I have something important to tell you..." she said stuttering, looking down, something unusual on her, she was always directly straight to the point.

Suddenly an earthquake felt in the place. Several birds flew from the trees, it seemed the place was filling with heavy air, difficult to breath. Then they saw it. A dark cloud was covering Hyrule's castle.

The four guardians looked each other.

"Princess! It was the perfect day to awake your power." Urbosa said with a big smile

"We'll need it soon"

"Wait... if as I sense, evil must have conquered the beasts. It's dangerous to go alone. Revali, please take us to Vah Medo, I have to make sure"

They were teleported quickly, a feature she had managed to discover, directly to the sacred beasts.

She in fact sensed an evil residing inside the giant bird, a demon, a part of Ganon. Then forming a great ray of light she managed to materialize the dark entity inside the beast, it was then, assisted by the other champions managed to end this demon and asses the final blow.

Scared, Revali pronounced

"That... thing could have taken my life in a second, I owe you my life Princess." He bowed in front of the princess.

"This was team work, I think you should thank Link in all case"

Link, who distractedly cleaned the master sword slightly turned, watching Revali make a small bow reluctantly

"Don't worry about it... we have to check on the other sacred beasts"

Revali stood up quickly and flought riding Vah Medoh.

The rest of them teleported to Vah Ruta, Vah Naboris and Vah Rudania respectively, banishing the evil from their cores.

The battle against Calamity Ganon was something people would talk for ages. As well as not everybody were unharmed, most of the people managed to survive, even if their homes needed reconstruction.

Once at the partially collapsed castle, Zelda couldn't think on anything but her father. She ran on the halls until she finally found Impa, followed by several doctors covered on dust, carrying several herbs and elixirs.

"Follow me Princess." She said bluntly, and they ran to one of the rooms hidden beneath the library.

There, on a simple bed and guarded by two castle guards and a council member was her father, and despite a blanket covering him, she watched the blood coming out of his ribs.

"Dad! Father!..." she ran to his side. "We have to call Mipha! She'll be here in a second, hang on!" She said, tears began forming on her eyes.

The King, slowly opening his eyes watched her daughter beside him.

"Zelda... I'm sorry... I should have spent more time..." then a cough attack silenced him. Watching the handkerchief drench in blood from the expectoration.

"It's ok dad!... I'm here, please don't force yourself... Link, please find Mipha...!" She said almost imploring while she kept holding his father's hand.

The knight, without saying a word turned and began running outside.

Doctors gave the king a fairy elixir, which ceased most of the pain for a moment.

"My daughter... please listen to me... my time has come, I have seen the goddesses, ...I just want you to promise you'll take care of Hyrule..."

"Always! I promise I'll care for Hyrule..." she said crying

"And another thing... I want you... to have by your side... a..." And slowly the hand she was holding stopped holding her back.

"Father? Please... no! ... no! Papa! .."

A doctor confirmed the King had no pulse. The member of the council wrote down all the King's last words and the time of death.

Rhoam Bosforamus' spirit could only pronounce in a whisper "Be happy... and have by your side whoever your heart tells you" then ascending into the sky, unknowingly for the people in the room.

Link ran like he had never before. She found Mipha on Hyrule's river near the town, talking with her father and Muzu, her mentor. Taking her hand he said up front "Come with me! I need you".

The blushing zora princess followed him, leaving her father an Muzu speechless.

They were both teleported by the Sheikah tablet to a nearby spot near the castle. Link hold her hand strongly. It was like a dream for her.

"It's about the King Rhoam" he said with a serious expression while they entered the castle, without noticing the desappointed face of her friend.

When they arrived, Impa was outside the garden.

"Link... there is no need... the King is gone..."

"But!..."

"Once Ganon began invading town, several towers collapsed... he was found under some giant bricks, one of his lungs had a severe bleeding... I think he lasted this much just to see... Zelda."

Link, looking down could just turn to the nearest wall and punch it, leaning on it after.

Mipha looked at him, then to a room nearby where probably was the deceased King, walking nearby she could hear the princess crying.

The ceremony which should have been a celebration turned into a funeral.

There were representatives of the four regions of Hyrule, including the champions.

It was something simple, with all the destruction among the kingdom they couldn't afford a big funeral. The burial was held in the sacred land beneath the temple of time. A lot of people offered different flowers from all the land. Some Rito members were singing a solemn melody, worth of a King.

Link was behind the princess at all moments. After all he was still his appointed knight. Finally when the ceremony was over, Revali came near the princess, and said.

"Your majesty, just so you know you I'll be always at your service, you have my loyalty and my tribe's too. Hope it's not an inconvenience for me to pay you a visit every month or so to help with the restoration..."

"Come on! We know you still want to keep in touch with the Princess! Said Urbosa, making Revali jump.

"In fact it sounds great if we can reunite every month or so for any novelty, what say you? Daruk, Mipha... us Gerudo will keep with the trade agreements as always, especially on this times of need, I'll assign a squad to help you restore the kingdom."

"I think... It's a good idea" Mipha said shyly. "We'll improve the water suplying..."

"I hope you'll not be forgetting about us, your brother Goron are here to help on anything your majesty, now shall we call you Queen Zelda?"

"Daruk, don't rush things" Urbosa quickly reprimand her friend.

"We'll... according to the law... I still can't have that title." She answered with a smile.

"Besides, I have always encouraged you to call me just Zelda... after all, we're friends... right? Thank you, Urbosa, Revali, Daruk, Mipha. For being here for me and my people."

Link was in silence behind them, after long farewells, he was about to follow the princess back to the castle, but he felt his tunic being pulled.

"Link... there is something ... important I have to give you... is it possible you can visit me in the zora village... let's say... in a week?"

"What is it about Mipha? You know how curiosity can't leave me alone" he answered with a warm smile. She blushed without him noticing, due to her skin tone, just repeating before leaving.

"A week please..."then she ran to her caravan.

Clouds began forming above the sky of Hyrule. It seemed it would rain soon, so they went back to the castle, guards, council and the princess followed by Link.

The council had their meeting, giving the princess a free day to mourn her father, before planning the organization of resources.

She didn't say a word. Link followed her, thinking about scouting her to her bed chambers, but she took a different direction towards a beautiful rectangular garden with open sky with a fountain in the middle. Some little flowers planted in an irregular manner.

"Thank you... for everything" she said without facing the knight, in a solemn way, as if she was about to give him a speech.

"Without your help, I don't know what could have happened" a tear began rolling down her cheek. She looked down and her head, leaning her forehead on her appointed knight's chest, she felt warm despite the coat of mail he was wearing.

"You'll think I'm weak... it's just that..." she continued

"You don't have to worry princess..." he said, taking her by her shoulders, letting her cry freely.

Soft rain started above them

Impa entered the garden slowly, like not wanting to ruin the atmosphere, both turned to see her, taking a step back from themselves.

"Link... council hopes you're present on your first reunion"

"Of course..." he said, touching the princess shoulder, and giving her a comprehensive look, walking to the council's room.

Zelda cleaned her face with the sleeve of her dress, and ran to hug Impa.

"Cry, cry my child, soon you'll have to keep showing your strength to the world, cry now" she said caressing her hair.

He had never being in a royal council meeting. They were reserved for higher ranks, council members, and the King. The moment the hero crossed the door there was a heated discussion.

"We can not modify the law, because of the King's last wishes"

"The Princess protected the kingdom! There is no one more suited and with royal blood to rule this...!"

"Do not forget the King's sister, she has a son, sucesor by right..."

"Her son is just a kid, is eight years old!"

"That right succession of the throne is only valid if the princess is not married in a month"

"But a marriage, one month after the funeral! Is not ethical!"

Link stepped to sit by the side of the only known face he had, the head commander Van.

"I see you're here, come, they are arguing who will rule Hyrule, they are going to vote on the best choice"

"Whoever thinks the princess has to marry her childhood bethroted so peace and prosperity shall reign on Hyrule, raise your hand"

Most of the council members voted, excepting some.

By the hero's mind just crossed one thought. Indignation. That stupid law which forbid a woman to reign for herself despite all her efforts, despite that if she hadn't woke her power they all would be most likely... dead.

No one knew Hyrule like she did, she had traveled everywhere, no one had more right to rule than her.

"So, prior aproving of the princess, we will send a messenger to the kingdom of Altea to reach her fiancée, prince Marth"

And ending the meeting, they all raised a minutes.

The appointed knight couldn't believe what he just heard. Forcing up a marriage to the benefit of the kingdom

"I couldn't expect to travel with her forever" he thought for himself.

"And this is like that my boy! We as the defense for the kingdom have not much of a saying in this matters, unless is relevant for the army" said the old general, finishing his last sip of water from the golden cup in front of him.

"Why have I been summoned? This are not matters I'm used to deal with..."

"I did... I'm planning on retiring soon, people is grateful with you, just now you are the image of the perfect leader they need, even I would propose you as the new king" he said, blinking an eye.

"Sadly, things don't work that way... I have to name you as my successor, I have spoken with captains, and despite your short age, they all voted you are the best choice, also honoring your father".

"I don't know what to say..." said the blue eyed young man, picturing himself as chief commander, watching for the training of recruits, attending those meetings, carrying all his duties in Hyrule... his idea of the future was a bit different...

"I'll wait for your answer tomorrow... ask your pillow about it"

Council meeting continued with some matters, hosting some citizens in the castle, reconstruction of the homes beginning by the east, provisional farms, after mentioning the sleepy Link, who was falling asleep on his hand over the table.

"Talking about the hero here present, chosen by the sword which dispels evil, as a payment for his services, we honor him with a home in Kakariko, provided with all the comfort he deserves, tomorrow, if he chooses to, he will be appointed as our new chief commander of Hyrule's army"

He felt all eyes on him, mostly approving looks of many old members and some younger, an applause was made, and he made a sudden bow.

The old chief insisted he should take the charge the next day, while on his mind was something he couldn't avoid thinking: Zelda.

He was still lying on his bed in the barracks with his candle on, some soldiers were snoring in the other beds. He was offered a room in the castle, but he preferred to go back to the place he had always felt more peaceful.

But that night was different. The thought of watching himself tied forever to a position didn't seem ideal, even though there was something it bothered him the most. Imagining Zelda married to a faceless old man. He reprimanded his own selfish unproper thoughts, after all he was just a knight, he owned loyalty to her Queen.

He imagined kneeling down to the foreign King and swearing loyalty, watching how he took the princess away, and having to personally train their royal faceless kids. No. It was something he couldn't do... he didn't wanted to do.

"And what if she doesn't approve the commitment..." another unproper thought. Those were not the princess wishes, those were his wishes.

"I can't let my own opinions interfere with my job...as a knight"

So, the next morning he woke up early than usual, having slept so little, he went into the castle, walking near the area where the citizens were sheltered, he found the last person he expected.

The princess, who was in that moment organizing some people to prepare big pots with breakfast. For the smell, they seem to be doing some endura carrot's chicken soup and Hyrule's herb tea.

"Link! You are.. here" she said nervously fixing her hair behind her pointy ear"

"I am going to turn down the chief commander's offer to take his place"

She stepped aside to avoid curious looks, and whispering, giving him a small plate with soup.

"I get it... I think my appointed knight has his own plans for the future..." she nodded with a smile.

"I trust they have informed you about ... your next... duty... to marry..." he didn't know how to say it without sounding odd.

"What duty?! Are you talking about that old commitment from when I was born?!" She answered on a loud voice, becoming the center of attention of a mother and their child who were getting in line to get some soup.

"I won't marry!... I'm still seventeen!... the council will have to wait... or bring my nephew... or wait at least a year... so I Can decide on marrying some ...unknown prince..." she said dubious

Was Link asking her about her own decision on marrying? Was it possible he felt the same way she did...?

To Link, her words were a bucket of warm water. He was on better mood and he enjoyed the soup she had given him.

"I have always liked endure carrots".

Hope you like this FF, and I appreciate feedback on my grammar, as English is not my native language. This will continue! check on the fanart I made about this fanfic ?


End file.
